Tails the Cursed
by Jonathan112
Summary: Tails has kept a secret from his older brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his other friends for 12 years, now it slowly comes out. Expect old Sonic characters (Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn, Rotor, etc.) and two OCs that I own. I own nothing from Sega and only take credit for my OCs. Rated T due to violence, M for blood and gore. Sonic x Sally
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs in this story. This story also has some old Sonic characters in it, such as: Bunnie Rabbot, Antione D'Coolette, Sally Acorn, etc. Also, for relationships, it is Sonic x Sally. Why? They've kind of known each other for most of their lives, if you go by the older Sonic stuff and it makes more sense than Sonic x Amy. I mean, seriously, Amy pretty much stalks Sonic and claims to be his girlfriend yet he doesn't seem to want anything to do with her. So in my opinion, if you date a stalker even if you know them, that's messed up. Anyway, relationships are Sonic x Sally, and no telling me otherwise.

Key:

_"Hello"_ = Tails narrating

'Hello' = Thoughts

"Hello" = Talking

*Explosion* = Sound Effect

**"Hello" **= Robot talking/ Animalistic Language Translation (Listed at top of chapter of whether or not it will be used)

Animalistic Language Usage: No

* * *

Tails the Cursed

_What were to happen if Tails had a secret and kept it hidden from his older brother Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of his friends? What if he was able to suppress it until he was 16? This is what happens. Starts when Tails is four-years-old and Sonic is ten._

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a small forest just north of the local town there was a small lake inside a forest which few went in, claiming it was haunted. Inside the lake floated a small yellow fox. He was half submerged inside the water and his water soaked fur was weighing him down. No one was there to help him, which in a way was good, because they would have been shocked by what happened next. The fox was surrounded by a crimson energy as a power that reeked of hunger descended upon him. The fox convulsed and went into spasm as an extra tail grew alongside his other one. The fox's eyes were wide open before they slowly shut again.

Tails: [Narrating] _"__That's how Miles died, and Tails was born. My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower. People call me Tails because of my pair of tails. A lot of people think I'm a freak, because I have an extra tail... They don't know that half of it. They don't know about the monster that lurks in my soul. They don't know that for nearly every night I change into a monster from my darkest nightmares and go out into the dark with murder in mind. That's why I distanced myself from others. Except Sonic._

_Sonic... Heroic, brave, foolish. He is the one who defended me from bullies for most of my life. But he didn't know that I could kill them if I wanted to. But that was the thing, I didn't want to kill anyone, but I had to hunt... to sate the predator within me._

_This is the story of how I fought creatures of darkness in an unseen war against evil, the story of how I fought fire with fire, evil with evil. My name is Tails the Cursed, and this is my story."_

* * *

"_Okay, let me tell you about the day I discovered my hunger."_

Tails and Sonic's House; Night

Tails' Age: 4

Tails was in his room looking out the window at two stars that seemed to be next to each other with a smile on his face before immeasurable pain erupted through his body. He falls to his knees and he feels his hands turn into claws through his gloves and he clenches his eyes shut due to the pain.

'Make it stop! Make it stop!' thought Tails in pain before he collapsed in a heap, the pain gone and he got up and checked himself over and then he noticed his torn up gloves and his fingers now had a very slight curve to them.

'Probably nothing.' thought Tails as he removed his ruined gloves and threw them away. He then went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer to reveal a near limitless supply of gloves.

'Good thing Sonic made me buy a bunch of gloves due to our adventures.' thought the two-tailed kitsune before he climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_"I've tried to fight it, and I did for a long time. Twelve years I've kept the monster in check. I've caged the beast, but I forgot something important; when you cage the beast, the beast only gets angrier. One other thing I noticed is that as the years went by, every four years the same two stars would slowly drift apart and I just thought it was one star getting pushed away from the other. Oh how right, AND wrong, I was..."_

Mystic Ruins

Tails' Age: 16

Tails is sitting against a tree, watching the night sky but mostly the same exact stars, a small smile graces his face before he notices the two stars become shooting stars and then meteors. He jumps to his feet as the two close in on his location.

"Oh crap!" said Tails running away from the falling celestial objects.

*EXPLOSION!*

" *cough! cough!* What happened?" said Tails clutching his head as he got up and then he noticed the sounds of intense fighting and he slowly crept towards the noise and what he saw made him forget about stopping the transformation and the next thing he knew was he had his first kiss with a rock.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but the two OCs listed at the end of the chapter. Please note that this story will have some spoilers for my other story "Two Brothers" which is still a work in progress, so if you want to know how certain events happen read that one first.

Key Update:

_**"Hello"** _= Robot Talking

**"Hello" **= Animalistic Language Translation

Animalistic Language Usage: Yes

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Ahhh, my first kiss, what a wonderful experience it was. NOT! Who enjoys kissing a rock when they fall unconscious?! At least it wasn't my TRUE first kiss...I think I chipped a tooth on that rock..."_

Tails awoke to the sound of unfamiliar voices speaking to each other in rather...colorful...language.

"Great Fang! Just great! We arrive here and the first thing you do is cause somebody to faint and turn into a some kind of beast!" said one sounding very sarcastic and almost sadistic.

"Shut it freak! If anything, you're the one who caused him to faint! I mean, your blood is purple, that's enough to cause anyone to faint!" came a deep and very commanding voice yet also icy.

Tails opened his eyes to see two figures standing over him and he jumped up only to fall on his rear.

**"What's with...my legs?" **growled Tails before he noticed something, he wasn't speaking words, only growls, snarls, and barks.

"Well, isn't that _LOVELY_?! We can understand him just fine yet we have to speak to him in Animalistic just to talk!" said the shorter of the two who had brownish-gold fur and scales with an orange underbelly with black stripes on his back, two horns that curled down, red eyes, and three scars; one on the right side of his face making one eye redder than the other, one on his chest, and one on his right arm that started at the shoulder and ended at about the shoulder.

**"I can understand you...just fine as you talk now."** said Tails crossing his arms and glaring at the sadistic one.

"Ignore my freak of a brother." said the bigger of the two and Tails jumped back at the sight of him. He could almost be considered a Titan due to his height but was shocking about him was that his entire right half and both his legs were covered in ice, his scales and fur were golden, he had two Spyro-like horns, a black mane around his neck along with a goatee, his eyes were a gold hue with his left eye having a three-tomoed Sharingan in it(1).

"You calling me a freak? Says the guy whose covered in ice!" snapped the smaller of the two.

"It's your fault I'm like this Klaww!"

"No, it's Zetsu's! If he hadn't hid Shena from me for two months I wouldn't have had to avenge her! And you'd still be normal you overgrown brute!"

"I can smash you into paste, you know!"

"Is that all it is with you now?! Violence?!"

"Says the guy who tried to murder me!"

"I said I was sorry 2,000 times! How many more apologies do you want?!"

**"What are you two...talking about?" **asked Tails confused.

Fang and Klaww: "SHUT UP!"

**"O-kay. I'm gonna...head back home." **said Tails turning around to leave but is stopped by Klaww.

"Whoa there kid. You expect people to recognize you?"

**"What do...you mean?"**

"Show him Fang."

Fang created an Ice Mirror in front of Tails and the two-tailed kitsune jumped back in surprise. His fur was thicker than usual and he was also more muscular but he was also lithe which he figured would help him fit into tight spaces. His eyes were yellow and dilated, his canines protruded from his mouth and his gloves are ripped to shreds due to his claws.

**"I can't let anyone...see me like this!"** said Tails backing away from the mirror and looking at his hands in shock.

"Uh oh! Blue blur, 3 o'clock!" said Fang grabbing Tails and the three warped away from where they currently were to Tails' workshop.

**"Tell Sonic I'm...busy and unable to see him...and I can't be disturbed!" **said Tails running into the workshop of his house, locking the door, and hiding in one of the many lockers in there.

A moment later a knock was heard on the front door, followed by multiple knocks. Klaww walked over to the door and opened it to see Sonic.

"Uh, who are you?" said Sonic expecting Tails to answer it.

"Name's Klaww. The big brute covered in ice behind me is my brother Fang, we're Tails new friends. Got a problem with it Sonic?" said Klaww with a smirk.

"No, no problem. By the way, how do you know my name?"

"Obvious. EVERYBODY knows who Sonic the Hedgehog is."

"[Mutters] Figures. [Normal] Well, I need to speak to Tails so..."

"No, no, no. Tails said he was not to be disturbed." said Klaww grabbing Sonic and pushing him towards the door.

"I'll just be a quick Sonic-second."

"He said NOT to disturb him. No matter what."

"I'll be gone in no time."

"He said NOBODY is to DISTURB him AT ALL! NOW GET YOUR FURRY BLUE A$$ OUT OF HERE!" said Klaww throwing Sonic out the door.

Sonic got up and ran for the door only to strike an invisible electrified force field of red-black lightning.

*BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!*

"Owie." said Sonic on the ground, his charred blue quills smoking.

"Come back tomorrow...morning. Bye!" said Klaww before he slammed the door in Sonic's face.

Klaww waited until he heard a sonic boom, signifying Sonic's departure.

"Okay kid! You can come out!" said Klaww and after a few seconds, Tails walks back out of the workshop.

**"Thanks..." **said Tails.

"No problem! Now then, if you'll excuse me, I want to give Eggman a good scare." said Klaww heading for the door before he disappeared in red-black mist.

"We should follow him." said Fang before he walked out of the house and towards Robotropolis.

* * *

Robotropolis; 1 Hour Later

The heavy reinforced gates to Robotropolis were blown off their hinges as Klaww entered with serpentine-like shadows sprouting from his back.

"Let's have some fun." said Klaww as his right eye became the Devil's Eye; a triple red-black "X" with yellow dots in between the spaces of the lines.

6 Hours Later...

A huge pile of destroyed robots were in front of Klaww as he dusted off his hands and smirked before he felt a burning sensation on his left shoulder and looked behind him to see the rising sun.

"Slag!" cursed Klaww quietly before he felt his brother's ice covered hand grab him by the neck.

"Into the sun you go freak!" said Fang shoving Klaww into the sunlight completely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Klaww in pain as he felt his fur and scales slowly burn up.

"Hey! Stop it!" said Tails, back to normal, as he grabbed the ice covered hand but quickly pulled his hands back as they felt like they were hit with a bad case of frostbite.

Suddenly the sound of tails spinning reached all three's ears before a blur of midnight blue fur punched Fang straight in the face and pulled Klaww back into the shadows.

"Leave Fluffy alone!" growled the sixteen-year-old three-tailed fox glaring at Fang.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) For those who know Naruto and wondering how Fang has a Sharingan, it is due to the Shattered Eye's constant mimicking of that eye power so it is a side-effect of the Shattered Eye from his father.

Update: Triple (midnight blue furred, three-tailed fox) belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Fang and Klaww. I thank those who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story. Sorry if in the previous chapter, Klaww's rampage through Eggman's city was "boring" but I felt like leaving the battle to the reader's (that's you) imagination and showing his weakness and how much his brother hates him. Chapters will try to focus on Tails and other stuff but anyway, hope you enjoy this story.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Animalistic Language Usage: Yes

* * *

Chapter 3

_"It was interesting to see the younger of the two brothers, Klaww, rip apart Eggman's forces with hardly any effort but it was even more interesting when his older brother put him into sunlight and he began burning. I tried to help him but Fang's Ice covered hand actually nearly gave me frostbite, ouch! I was even more surprised when a three-tailed midnight blue fox with green eyes helped Klaww, but it was certainly funny when he called Klaww "Fluffy"! The fox was also my age but I had a bad feeling about what Fang was going to do to him..."_

Fang glared at the midnight blue fox before he charged forward and clamped his Ice covered hand around the fox's neck and began choking him.

"Die you little traitor!" growled Fang as his hand began slowly freezing the fox, starting around the neck. Suddenly Fang is hit square in the chest with a blast of red-black lightning (Demon Lightning) as Klaww gets up, his burnt fur and scales healing.

"Leave Triple out of this!" growled Klaww before he lunged at his brother and the two got into a Roller-Brawl and Triple walked over next to Tails.

"Do they always fight?" asked Tails.

"Yep. But they weren't always enemies." said Triple.

"Really? What happened?"

"Don't know. Ask Fang or Klaww. Funny, I'm really the only friend Klaww still has...been that way since I was four and he was ten..."

"You've been friends that long?"

"Yep."

"Why are you called 'Triple'?"

"Uh...duh!" said Triple showing Tails his THREE tails.

"Oh. By the way, why'd you call him 'Fluffy'?"

Triple turned a bright red and looked nervous.

"Since I was four I had a habit of flying into Claw's chest and hugging him due to his fluffiness and I called him 'Fluffy' because I couldn't properly say his name even when I was eight and I remember annoying him by saying only a part of what he said. I even called him 'The Claaaaawwwwwww'. Hah ha hah. Dad let me watch too many Toy Story movies. Anyway, it's kind of a dormant habit with calling Klaww 'Fluffy' and it only comes out when he's in a life or death situation."

"Who's your father?"

Triple mentally slapped himself as he sweated, "Uh...you'd...um...you'd get along with him pretty well."

"Hey guys! Let's get out of here before Eggman decides to show his fat face around here!" said Triple to the two fighting brothers when Fang was kicked off Klaww and the two glared at each other before Klaww began walking away, keeping to the shadows.

"Hey Klaww! Wait for me!" said Triple spinning his tails like a helicopter rotor and following Klaww.

"I don't have time for those two." muttered Fang freezing the wall behind him before he busted it down and before Tails left, he looked up at the highest point in Robotropolis.

'I wonder why Eggman didn't attack us?' thought Tails before he left.

* * *

Robotropolis; Control Room

Eggman was bound and gagged by Klaww who was sharpening a machete against his claws and then he turned towards the evil mastermind.

"Time for the operation." said Klaww advancing on Eggman who began crying and sweating profusely.

[Psycho Theme]

Triple then pulls a black screen in front of the readers.

"Pardon me breaking the forth wall but this is just a reminder that Eggman won't be killed because what kind of story would this be if Sonic's Arch-nemesis was killed? Eggman will only be tortured to a limit..." said Triple before...

*Eggman Screams Like a Girl*

"Just skip to the next part already." muttered Triple face-palming.

* * *

Next Day; Chinese Restaurant Walk-through

Klaww and Triple walked up to an intercom and Klaww tapped his foot with impatience.

"Chinese Foooood, may I help you?" said the person on the other side of the intercom.

"Uh yeah...I'd like to order two orders of garlic chicken." said Klaww.

"And then?"

"And then two orders of white rice."

"And then?"

"Uh...hey Triple, want some soup?"

"Sure." said the three-tailed fox.

"And two orders of Wonton Soup."

"And then?"

"And then...oh, some fortune cookies."

"And then?"

"Uh...nothing after that..."

"And then?"

*Both chuckle*

"And then, you can put the stuff in a brown paper bag and put it in my hand cause I'm ready to eat."

"And then?"

"No! No 'And then'!"

"And then?"

"No 'and then'!"

"And then?"

"No!"

"And then?"

"No slagging 'and then'!"

"And then?"

"You're really starting to piss me off lady!"

"And theeeen?"

"And then...*chuckles darkly*...I come in there and shove my foot UP YOUR SLAGGING A$$ IF YOU SAY 'AND THEN' AGAIN!"

*Silence*

*Triple and Klaww chuckle*

"And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then? And then?..."

*NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!*

Klaww was panting heavily as Demon Lightning crackled around him and he stood in a 10 mile wide and 10 mile deep crater.

"And theeeeen?" said the ruined intercom despite the restaurant being nothing but a smoldering ruin now.

"RAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" roared Klaww firing a continuous beam of Demon Lightning at the intercom for a good twenty minutes before he stopped and glared at the spot of the accursed item.

*Silence, Cricket chirps*

"So what do we eat now?" said Triple landing beside Klaww.

"Hunting?"

"Sounds good."

Both walk away from the crater and head into the nearby forest and hunt down two deer.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. This chapter was kind of just for fun.

If you were able to guess what the ending scene is based on, good job.

If you weren't it's from "Dude, where's my car?"

Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww and Fang, Siren is also one of my OCs.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Animalistic Language Usage:

Key Update: **~Drea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eam~ **= Music being sung (doesn't matter if it's robot or normal, it means singing)

* * *

Chapter 4

Tails: _"I got nothing here. Move onto the chapter people."_

Siren: _"NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!"_

Tails: _"You just did! What are you even doing here? This isn't your story."_

Siren: _*GASP!* Siren a bad boy! BAD! *HITS SELF WITH BAMBOO STAFF* BAD! *HITS SELF WITH STAFF* BAD! *HITS SELF WITH SAFF*"_

* * *

Tails' House/Workshop

Tails is entering the house part of his place after working for 2 hours on an invention when he hears loud muffled music and see Klaww laying across the sofa with ear-phones in his ears as he listens to some type of music. Tails walks over and lifts one of the ear-phones off.

[Monster by Skillet Playing through Ear-Phones]

**~The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged**

**But,**

**I can't control it~**

**~So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it~**

**~It's scratching on the walls-**

**In the closet,**

**In the halls...**

**It comes awake and I can't control it-~**

*Click*

[Music Stops]

Tails jumps back as Klaww moves and looks at him.

"Why were you in my personal space kid?" said Klaww, his gaze showing no emotion.

"Heard music, wanted to check it out. Why you listening to that music anyway?" said Tails shrugging.

"It's how I feel and kind of how I am. I am, at various times, a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off and slaughter everything in my path with not a care in the world and just keep killing, killing, killing, and killing, and more killing!"

Tails backs up a couple feet and Klaww smirks.

"Sorry. Sadistic side came out there. I'm not a mass murderer, but I almost feel like one."

"What is with you?"

"Too boring for you to listen to kid."

"Can you tell me why you and your brother hate each other?"

Klaww freezes and his hands clench up before he relaxes and then his eyes become a very light demonic red and they don't seem filled with anything but pain, suffering, and regret.

"You want to know why we seem to hate each other?"

"Why did you say 'seem', I thought you hated him just as much?"

" *Chuckles* I don't hate him, he hates me. I'm trying to fix our friendship yet he only wants to kill me."

"Why?"

"He wasn't always half ice."

* * *

_+Flashback+ _(Flashbacks are the only exceptions to italics)

_After Klaww threw a mine at Fang, which damaged both his wings and knocked him over the cliff, he slowly approached the edge and looked over to see his brother trying to climb the cliff face and despite his muscles was having some difficulty. Fang looked up into his brother's red eyes._

_"Klaww! Broth-brother! Help me!" said Fang his claws slowly slipping._

_Klaww remained emotionless before he lunged forward and dug his claws into his brother's hands/paws, drawing blood._

_*Lion/Dragon Roar*_

_"Ironic, isn't it? You die the same way Shena died. Goodbye." said Klaww before he threw his brother off the cliff side and into the raging river below unaware of Zetsu watching him._

_"This is our fault.** What makes you say that?** We caused Klaww to kill Fang by keeping Shena in the greenhouse we built. **You're right. But Fang isn't dead. **What? But he was just thrown into that river, no way he could of survived that current! **Shena did. **Good point. Where is he? **The Artic Wastes. **We have to go and find him don't we? **Yes."** said Zetsu and the plant-like man began the trek towards the Artic Wastes._

* * *

_WarFang Gates; 1 Hour Later_

_Klaww enters the gates and is caught off-guard as Shena hugs him and then she pulls back and looks nervous._

_"S-sorry. Not seeing you for two months can do that." said Shena._

_"H-how are you-?" said Klaww still in shock._

_"Survive? You can thank Zetsu for that. Somehow I survived the rapids and he helped me for two months."_

_'Zetsu? Zetsu had her safe and he never told me?!' thought Klaww angrily before he realizes the mistake he made and looks away._

_"You don't deserve me Shena." said Klaww._

_"What?"_

_"I've become the monster I tried to prevent myself from becoming."_

_Suddenly Backlash zooms onto the scene followed by Spike and Ashe teleports in, spooking Backlash who jumps into Spike's arms._

_"Heh! Sorry Spikey!" said Backlash before he jumped back onto the ground, "Where's Fang? Where Fang? Huh? Huh? Where?"_

_"He...was killed by a monster." said Klaww walking away as Spike narrowed his eyes, nobody noticing it._

_"Goodbye." said Klaww disappearing in red-black mist._

* * *

_3 Weeks Later; Artic Wastes_

_Zetsu is walking across a frozen lake when he stops._

_"Why are we stopping? **Fang is right below us. **What? How is he alive? **Don't know, must be his Ice element." **aid Zetsu looking down at the ice before an Ice Claw shot up, creating spider web-cracks in the ice and the plant-like man jumped back as the ice exploded and a half Ice encased Fang climbed out but fell to his hands and knees._

_"Where..." growled Fang before his face shot up and looked at Zetsu, his eye that is covered in Ice glowing gold, "Where is my brother?"_

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

"That's why Fang hates me." said Klaww finishing his story.

"Why'd you try to kill him?" said Tails shocked.

"Shena was my girlfriend and seeing her 'die' was not good for my mental health, especially with my Devil's Eye."

"What with that eye anyway?"

"It gives me certain abilities, like the ability to tell when an opponent is going to attack, and various other abilities. It's both a blessing...and a curse. Now then, excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. Oh and quick bit of advice; if Sonic or one of your friends is to come looking for you during your...nightly transformation, I suggest putting a note on your house's door so they leave you alone." said Klaww before he left.

After a few minutes, Triple enters with a pitch black imp with red eyes riding his shoulder.

"Get off my shoulder Dee!" snarled Triple barring his fangs at the imp.

"Nope! I like it fuzzball!" said Dee with an impish grin.

"Who's he?" said Tails removing his gloves to reveal his fingers are somewhat like claws now.

"Oh goody! Welcome to the family of figments of imagination seers!" said Dee doing a bow on Triple's shoulder before the three-tailed fox backhands the imp, knocking him off his shoulder.

"Ignore the imp. He's a figment of Klaww's imagination that only I have been able to see so far and apparently, for some odd reason, now you can too." said Triple.

"Why do you hate him?" said Tails looking at the two.

"Past hatred." said Triple quickly.

Tails was about to ask more about why Triple hates Dee when pain shoots throughout his body and he closes his eyes and when they shot open, they're yellow.

* * *

Meanwhile; Abandoned Warehouse

Klaww looked into the building as a group of thugs unloaded a truck filled with ill gotten goods and then he looks up at the moon and activates his Devil's Eye and it is replaced with two moon's eclipsing each other.

"Night of Eternal Darkness back home. This is gonna be fun." said Klaww as he jumped through the window and landed in front of the thugs, glass falling around him.

"Yo man! What this idiot doin' here?!" said thugs' leader.

"I don't know! But he about to be filled with lead!" said one of the lesser thugs pulling out a .45 caliber handgun and open firing at Klaww's chest yet the bullets are struck by Demon Lightning (red-black lightning) in mid-air destroying them. Klaww looks up and his skull is now the only thing showing as he is slowly engulfed in Demon Lightning and he pulls out a Handgun that crackles with the same lightning surrounding him.

"[Demonic] My turn." said Klaww as he pulled the trigger and thug is disintegrated by a red-black bullet arcing red-black lightning.

"What the f** man?!" said one of the thugs in shock.

Suddenly from Klaww's hand a shadowy serpent shot out of it and impaled a thug in the chest.

"[Demonic] COME HERE!" yelled Klaww pulling the thug towards him before he decapitated the guy, both the body and head turning to dust after they hit the ground.

"What is he?!"

"[Demonic] Your worst nightmare!"

* * *

Outside the Warehouse

Fang is walking along the badly torn sidewalk when...

*Explosion!*

Three thugs land in front of him and he glares at them.

"Oh sh** man! Not another one!" said one of the thugs before he is grabbed by the throat and frozen solid then slammed into the ground and shattered into pieces.

"I ain't dealing with this! I'm turning myself in!" said one of the two before he ran off.

"Hey! What about me!" said the last one before his head is ripped off.

Fang turns towards the flaming warehouse and sees Klaww exit in his Demon form and the two glare at each other before Fang fires a beam of Ice at Klaww sending him flying back and his head gets hung up in a chain and his Demon Lightning fades away and his limbs go limp. Suddenly the Demon Lightning flares up again and Klaww grabs the chain hanging him and rips it out from its hanging point and lands on his feet before he wraps a part of the chain around his wrist and the chain suddenly erupts into Demon Lightning.

"[Demonic] RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!" roared Demon Klaww as he swung the chain at his brother who blocked it with his Ice Arm and the two charged. The two lock fists as they glare at each other.

"[Demonic] You don't get it do you? Do you have any idea how much I regret causing this to you?!" growled Demon Klaww.

"You don't regret anything freak! You just want me to lower my guard so you can finish the job!" growled Fang.

"[Demonic] That brain of yours frozen too?! I'm trying to get things like they were before!" yelled Demon Klaww throwing Fang through a building.

"Things can never be the same as before!"

"[Demonic] Why? Because you're half frozen?! Fine! How 'bout I just end my life for you!"

Demon Klaww then pulled out an obsidian blade with Demon Lightning arcing off it and prepared to ram it through his heart.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Update: Despite only Spike, Shena, and Ashe being mentioned, they belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww and Fang.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Robots speaking are in bold and italics.

**Animalistic Language Usage:** Yes

* * *

Chapter 5

As the Obsidian blade neared Demon Klaww's chest, it was suddenly knocked out of his hands before he was slammed with a Tombstone Pile Driver and pinned to the ground. He moved his head so he could see his attacker and he scowled as he saw Were-Tails.

"[Demonic] What? You taking his side now?" growled Klaww as he struggled against the smaller yet stronger and deadlier Werefox. Fang smirked at this.

"Seems another friend has left, fitting really." said Fang before Tails punched him in the face sending him flying through a wall. Tails turned back to Klaww and points at him.

**"Klaww said that... he wants to be friends... once more... Why do you try to... kill yourself?" **growled Were-Tails and Klaww looked away in shame.

"[Demonic] Because part of me knows that it will never happen, and it still hates Fang." said Klaww warping away before he reappeared standing up.

"[Demonic] If you ever want to talk Fang, you know where to find me. *Whistles*"

After a few seconds, Triple rides up on a black-gold motorcycle and gets into the side-car as Demon Klaww approaches. Upon Klaww sitting on the driver's seat the engine is covered in snarling demon faces and Demon Lightning sparks off the wheels. Klaww then pops a wheelie on it before he drives off on it.

"Freak." muttered Fang getting out of the wall before he is grabbed by the throat by Were-Tails and pulled eye-level with the Werefox.

**"Quit holding grudge...become brothers again...forget past..."** growled Tails before he let Fang go and ran off.

"As if I'd ever become _friends _my freak of a brother." muttered Fang before he walked off.

* * *

Next Day...

*CRASH!*

"You tried to kill yourself?! WHAT IS WITH YOU KLAWW?!" yelled Triple as he beat some sense into his friend.

*SMASH!*

"Do you have to be so mean?" asked Klaww as he clutched his arm.

*POW!*

Klaww is sent flying through a wall after Triple backhands him.

"WHEN YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, YES I DO!"

* * *

_"The bickering of the two brothers will get one of them killed one day...anyway..._

_It's said that deep inside a being's soul lies a core, and in that core there is a feral instinct that is the cause for said individual to do the cruelest things in the name of survival. A feral need to survive. Sometimes it comes out during times of emotional stress, usually anger, you know when you see red? I don't know who thought of this theory or when, but what I do know is that in my case, it's true, but how true, well, that's the snag; I can release what's inside of my core, and it ain't pretty."_

* * *

Three Days Later...

Sonic is walking through New Mobotropolis whistling a happy tune when a dart suddenly hits him in the arm, earning a yelp from the cobalt hedgehog.

"Don't even bother fighting it Sonic. The tranquilizers in that dart are set to cause instantaneous sleep." said Robotnik as he held the dart gun and walked into Sonic's view.

"Dr. Robuttnik! What...are...you doing...here? Ugggghhhhh..." said Sonic before he passed out and the evil scientist threw the hedgehog over his shoulder before he walked into his cloaked hover ship and headed towards his city, New Robotropolis.

'This was too easy!' thought the doctor with a sinister smirk as he boarded his vessel and took off, unaware of a certain three-tailed fox watching the whole thing.

"Should I help free Sonic, or should I just sit back and watch the show?" mused Triple to himself before he shrugged, "I'll wait and see."

* * *

Next Day; Mobotropolis Palace...

Sally is pacing back and forth in the communication room, worry and annoyance written on her face.

"Where is that hedgehog? He's hardly ever late...come to think of it never later. Except when Chili dogs are involved." muttered Sally before the screens changed to that of the Robotnik Empire insignia. The insignia then changed to Robotnik's face.

"Greetings Princess Sally. If you're wondering why I'd be so bold as to contact you like this is because you have something I want." said the doctor with a smirk.

"Like I'd ever give you anything." said Sally crossing her arms and glaring at the doctor.

"Not even for Sonic?" said Robotnik moving out of the way to show Sonic trapped in the dread Roboticizer and Sally instantly looks worried yet hides it.

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds you have or Sonic gets turned into one of my personal robotic slaves. You have until tonight. Goodbye." said Robotnik before he cut the transmission. Sally leans back into the chair in the room and lets out a heavy sigh.

"What am I gonna do?" muttered Sally to herself.

The sounds of somebody entering the room is signified by the sounds of the automatic door opening and closing.

"Hey Aunt Sally, where's Sonic?" asked Tails.

Sally chuckled mentally as to why Tails still calls her that even though he's sixteen.

"Robotnik captured him." said Sally not turning the chair around.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Robotnik's demanded the Chaos Emeralds for Sonic's freedom before tonight or else Sonic will be...roboticized."

"Sally, you can't give into Robotnik's demands! He'd turn Sonic anyway, then he'd turn you!"

"I know. I'm not sure what to do."

"Let me go. I can kick Robotnik's butt easily."

"No! Scouts who have managed to infiltrate Robotnik's city and then report back say the place is too heavily guarded. You'd get captured yourself and then I'd lose two friends and I don't want to list that as a failure. I don't want to see you get captured Tails."

Tails put a hand on Sally's shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Okay. I won't go into Robotropolis."

"Tails..."

"Hmmm?"

"...when did you get taller?"

"What do you mean? How tall am I?"

"I'd say about 6'5"."

"Really? Heh he heh. Guess I've been in my workshop for too long. Well see you later Aunt Sally."

'Odd. Didn't think he'd give up so easily with rescuing Sonic...wait a minute!' thought Sally before she checked her jacket's pockets and found the ID card she kept missing.

"TAILS!" yelled Sally as Tails ran for a hover ship in the palace's hidden hangar, got in it and hotwired it and headed for New Robotropolis.

* * *

New Robotropolis; Nightfall...

Tails, in Werefox form, climbed up the walls of Robotnik's fortress before he tore a hole in the wall, small enough for him to fit into, and crawled inside and crawled along the ceiling. A Xenomorph then appears in front of him and nods before it gives him a thumbs up and crawls off to who knows where. Tails shakes his head.

'My eyes...must be...playing tricks on...me..." thought Tails as he continued crawling along the ceiling until he found the Roboticizer room with one SWAT bot guarding it. He jumps down onto the robot and rips it apart with his teeth and claws, getting oil on himself before a three-bot patrol comes by and spot him and begin to shoot at him.

Tails lunges at the closest bot and rips out the bot's equivalent of a heart.

_**"Why me?"** _said the SWAT bot clutching its chest before it fell backwards "dead".

Tails then jumps into the air and brings his spiked cleat-like shoes down on the second SWAT bot, crushing it into little pieces of scrap. The last SWAT bot is backed up against a wall and tries to run only to have Tails grab him by the legs and turn towards the door and then charged.

'CHARGE!' thought Tails as the SWAT bot sweated oil before its head collided with the steel doors.

*CRASH!*

Tails tossed the damaged SWAT bot to the side where it collapsed in a heap, its head sparking wildly. Tails then walked over to a cowering Snively and gave him a triple atomic wedgie before he punted the guy through the wall. Tails then walked over to the control panel of the Roboticizer and ripped out important wires causing it to short-circuit. After that he walked over to the containment unit holding Sonic and motioned for the hedgehog to back up before he sent his fist into the glass, shattering it and freeing the cobalt hedgehog.

"Thanks for the save...whoever you are." said Sonic as he stepped over the broken glass carefully.

'He...doesn't recognize me...?' thought Tails before he concentrated on the task at hand and ripped open another door as alarms sounded throughout the base. Sonic and Were-Tails made it out of the city and Sonic waved before he took off as a blue streak. Tails sighed before he got in the hover ship and despite his feral appearance, he could still control the vehicle...adequately.

After landing (or crash-landing) the hover ship close to the Palace in Mobotropolis, Tails got out and ran off.

* * *

Unknown Location; 2 Hours Later...

Tails was sitting against a tree when he heard footsteps and looked to see Klaww sit next to him.

**"What do you want?" **growled Tails.

"Sonic didn't recognize you?" said Klaww looking at the moon.

**"No."**

"I think you should tell your friends about this nightly transformation. I mean, you hid it from them for twelve YEARS? Besides, I don't see a monster fox, I see a fox with something cool. I mean, take a look at me; I turn into a Demon Lightning being (but I can control it), I'm sunlight-intolerant, my brother hates me and wants me dead, my eye is cursed and my imagination comes to life."

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Dee appearing from a cloud of smoke and barely avoided the fist Klaww tried to hit him with, "Why do you do that?"

"You annoy me." growled Klaww before he got an idea.

"SIC 'EM BOY!"

Tails lunged at the black imp who 'EEP-ed" in terror before he ran off with a Were-fox on his tail while Klaww laughed his head off.

*CHOMP!*

"OW! MY TAIL!" yelled Dee as Tails threw him around like a ragdoll by his tail.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaww at Dee's misery.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled the imp as he was buried up to his neck by Tails.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww and Fang.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Robots speaking are in bold and italics.

**Animalistic Language Usage:**

* * *

Chapter 6

_ "I never thought Robotnik would do me a service, involuntary as it is, but a service nonetheless. You see I neglected to study my physiology and cell structure, I didn't know how my body worked except the basics; food, drink, and sleep. But I found something else, something useful for me, and me alone. I couldn't be roboticized, my DNA was simply too uncontrollable, too feral, too... powerful, to succumb to the process._

But, heh heh, if I were to put it mildly, it made me quite upset, and I was liable to break things when I got upset, things like necks, bones and robots."

* * *

Two Days Later...

"Okay Tails, calm down. Just tell them the truth; that you kept a secret hidden for twelve years and somewhat under control...yeah...they'll hate me after this." said Tails to himself as he paced in his workshop.

"Maybe you shouldn't have kept it a secret in the first place." said Triple as he worked on a Plasma Cannon before he pulled his hand back after receiving a shock.

"Oh, like you don't have secrets Mr. Brown fur."

"What?!" said Triple turning around in shock.

"The brown spot is on your left tail."

Triple grabs his left tail and pulls it forward so he can see it and the tip is brown, the two inches below the tip are brown.

"Knew I should have gone with the year-long dye..." muttered Triple as he grabbed a nearby blue fur dye bottle.

"Why do you dye your fur blue?" asked Tails leaning against a wall.

"Brown is boring. I like blue better."

"Does your buddy Klaww know you dye your fur blue?"

"No, I dyed my fur even when I was little."

"Well, I better go tell my friends about my curse. Geez, this is nerve racking..." said Tails exiting the workshop.

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

Tails' ear twitches before he finds himself in a metal box and then electricity courses through him, knocking him out.

"That was too easy. Man, that fox has gotten tall..." muttered Robotnik as he flew back to his city, unaware of the three-tailed fox watching him.

" *Sigh* Why is it that I have to help save him?" muttered Triple before he flew off, looking for Sonic.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Knothole Village...

Sonic is tapping his foot on the ground impatiently before he glances at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"What is taking Tails so long? He said he had somethin' to tell us and he goes and chickens out. Well...he never did do stuff like this before..." said Sonic before he heard rotating tails and Triple lands in front of him, out of breath.

"You're one of Tails' new friends right?" said Sonic and the three-tailed fox holds up a hand in a "one minute" gesture to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, the fox manages his breath, "Tails...captured...Robotnik...okay, flying super fast for six miles...not good plan...*huff*...too much, even for me..."

"Robotnik captured him? Again? That Buttnik has a lot of nerves." growled Sonic clenching his fists before the last part of what Triple says registers in his mind, "Wait...six miles?"

"He was captured on his way here from his workshop...what are you waiting for?! GO!"

Sonic zooms by as blue blur causing Triple's fur to have a whiplash look before he fixes his hair.

"That's always annoying..." muttered Triple.

"What do you mean 'always'?" said Sally from behind Triple causing the sixteen-year-old fox to jump into a nearby tree in fright.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"I'll ask again, what do you mean by 'always'?" said Sally a bit firmer.

"Ah, crap." muttered Triple sliding down the tree.

* * *

Tails is thrown rather harshly into a machine and the glass closes around and he gets up and starts pounding on the glass but its reinforced glass so he does no damage to it.

"Snively, is everything ready?" said Dr. Robotnik with an evil smirk.

"Yes sir. All systems are green." replied Robotnik's nephew calmly.

'Fat lard bomb.' thought Snively.

"When Sonic comes to rescue his brother, he'll have to fight him instead. HAHAHAHA! Hmmm...I wonder why I never created a robotic infiltration robot to destroy the Freedom Fighters from within?" said Robotnik, musing the last part to himself.

* * *

Tails the Machine Universe...

Miles (Terminator looking version of Tails) suddenly sneezes.

"Odd, that's never happened before..." said the robotic fox before he shrugged and went back to working.

* * *

Back in current story...

Robotnik pressed the large red button on the pedestal he was standing next to and the machine activates, causing the chamber containing Tails to be filled up with electricity and smoke and Tails' pained screams and Robotnik smirks evilly. When the smoke clears, Tails is on his knees panting heavily yet is completely normal causing Robotnik and Snively to gape in shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Robotnik at Snively.

"I don't know sir! Everything is green and everything is in mint condition. All daily maintenance is covered and all system updates are done. I don't know what's wrong." said Snively panicking as he checked everything over. Robotnik presses the button again and gets the same results. He does it another twenty times before the system overheats and shuts down, yet Tails is still stuck in the chamber.

"F**ING PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Robotnik as he pulled at his moustache before an idea came into his mind, "But Sonic doesn't know it doesn't work...yeeeeeees, I can use that to my advantage. When Sonic busts in to save his brother, I threaten to roboticize the annoying fox and give Sonic two choices; he either gets roboticized himself or his brother does...knowing Sonic's personality, he'll go with the first one. Heh he heh he. This is my lucky day."

'Key word being _'day'_ Robuttnik. Once its nighttime...hah...you won't like it.' thought Tails as he tried to get over the pain of being roboticized yet it not working twenty-one times.

* * *

9:59 PM...

Sonic busts into the room and glares at Robotnik who smirks.

"Sonic, what a _pleasure _to see you. Here to rescue your two-tailed friend? I don't think so! I put him inside one of my Roboticizer chambers and unless you willingly have yourself roboticized, I'll roboticize him." said Robotnik with a smirk before alarms went off.

"Snively, what's going on?!" said Robotnik as he turned towards his nephew.

"The fox's vital signs sir, they're...going crazy!" replied the short man.

The three then look at the chamber holding Tails.

Tails clutches his head in pain before he falls to his knees as his eyes are clenched shut. When they shoot open, they're a dilated yellow. Tails' fur thickens and grows darker, his muscles get bigger yet he is also lithe, his canines protrude from his mouth, and his shoes turn into spiked cleats as his hands turn into razor sharp claws. Tails gets up and howls causing all three to cover their ears before he punches the glass, creating spider-web cracks. He rears his hand back and...

*Glass Shatters*

Robotnik, Snively, and Sonic cover their faces to avoid glass shards in the eyes or face and Tails walks out of the machine before he roars in Snively's face.

" [Girly-Pitched] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " screamed Snively as he wet himself and before he ran off, followed by Robotnik.

"T-Tails? Is that...*swallows*...you?" said Sonic, his mouth suddenly dry as he looked at his friend in shock.

Tails turns away, trying to hide himself as much as possible.

"Hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Let's go, explain to me on the way."

Tails points at his mouth then makes a horizontal sweep with his hand.

"You can't talk." said Sonic a bit annoyed and shocked.

Tails nods.

"Well, maybe one of those other two friends of yours could help." said Sonic as he walked away, followed by a hesitant Tails.

* * *

Knothole; 3 Hours Later...

Sally is pacing back and forth waiting for Sonic when the hedgehog appears from out of the blue.

"Sorry I'm late Sal. I had to go slower than usual." said the hedgehog rubbing his neck nervously.

"Why?" said Sally narrowing her eyes.

"Tails, you can come in now." said Sonic and after a few seconds Tails steps into the light of the building, albeit hesitantly. Sally's mouth drops at the sight of him.

"That's Tails?" said Sally in shock and Sonic nods as Tails tries to hide.

"Why's he trying to hide?"

"This is apparently the big secret he wanted to tell us about. He can't talk in this form but he is able to do hand signs and luckily this only happens at night. He kept this secret from us for twelve years."

"TWELVE YEARS?!"

Tails curled in on himself a bit.

"Sally calm down. He kept it a secret for a few reasons: one, he didn't want us to know; two, he kept it under lock 'n' key; three, it was only when those three arrived did he turn into a Werefox."

"Speaking of those three...Triple, get in here!" said Sally.

"Coming auntie." said Triple as he entered, his head hung low.

"Auntie?" said Sonic confused and Tails had a confused expression on his face.

"Tell them what you told me." said Sally to Triple sternly.

"I'm from a different world as are Klaww and Fang. My dad is an alternate version of Tails and my uncle is Sonic. Oh, and Sally is also a robot from where I'm from due to the fact Robotnik, or Eggman as he calls himself, roboticized her until my father and his friend freed her." said Triple calmly.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" yelled Sonic.

"Told ya he'd react like that."

"What do you mean Sally's robot?" yelled Sonic in shock.

"I can bring my parents here you know." said Triple looking at claws with a bored expression, "Well, it's been fun but I have to go."

Suddenly Sonic's foot clamps down on one of Triple's tails, pinning it and the three-tailed fox freezes.

"Just a minute buddy. Explain everything to us, slowly though." said Sonic.

Triple remains frozen.

"Did you hear me?"

No response.

"Are you listening?!"

Tails stops Sonic and points at Triple's tail as Triple starts shaking and Sonic lets up on the tail and the three-tailed fox instantly pulls it close and glares at Sonic and snarls threateningly.

"DON'T DO THAT!" snarled the fox, his eyes flashing red a second.

"Why?"

"Do you know how much room three tails require?! I hate confined spaces because they move around a lot and without enough room for my tails, everything seems smaller."

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?"

"No! I hate confined spaces!"

Tails then puts a small cage around Triple who panics instantly.

"Okay, okay! I'm claustrophobic! Get me out of here!"

Tails removes the cage as Triple curls in on himself a bit.

"Don't...do that!" said the fox before a cold water ballon explodes on him and he jumps up as the blue fur coloring melts off to reveal his brown fur underneath.

"Who did that?!" said Triple looking around the room yet finds nothing.

Outside the room, a man with a blue-green mask is quietly laughing before he gives the audience the "shush" gesture and disappears in black mist.

"Knew I should have gone with water-proof dye." muttered the fox.

"Triple, why is your fur brown?" said an eerily familiar voice as the Werefox, hedgehog, and squirrel jump away from the doorway as Klaww glares down at the three-tailed fox.

"B-brown is my natural fur color...I find it boring so I've dyed it for most of my life..." said Triple nervously.

"I agree, brown does not match you." said Klaww, "Come on Triple, you need to help with portal device."

"Couldn't you just warp us back home?"

"Sorry, that ability is a random jump, so we could wind up inside a sun instead of back home." said Klaww walking away and Triple follows him, leaving behind three confused Mobians.

"What in the world just happened?" said Sonic and the other two shrug.

"We need info from them and they better explain things clearly." said Sonic and Tails flinches back as he sees a dark aura surrounding Sonic for a second before it disappears.

'This...can't be...good...' thought the Werefox before he walked out of the building.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
